The Greatest MahJong
by Shadowpheonix88
Summary: Akagi, mah jong master of the underworld, Yugi, king of games, Light, God of the new world, and Iroh, Dragon of the West face off in an all out game of mah jong! Cameos from Saki, Akagi, YuGiOh, Avatar, Death Note, Code Geass, Angel Beats, and others.
1. Chapter 1

It was the finals match at the international mah jong, riichi competition tournament. The stakes were higher than those found in underground Japanese mafia societies. Losing this tournament would mean living the rest of your life in debt – or worse: it could mean death.

The tournament would be broadcast, live, across all sports channels throughout the world. Everyone was interested – even the burly men who watched nothing but football. An international law had been established to allow for betting on this match, and everyone wanted a piece of the action. Who would win? The four masters of mah jong would soon face off.

On screen, there was an automatic mah jong table, 1-pin, 4 face down tiles, and the 2-pin. The table stood on a grand stage. Red, velvet carpet padded the steps up to the stage. Lighting was comparable to that of a rock concert. Strobe lights flared as an announcer with an all-too-godly-voice began to speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen of all nations!"

The announcer paused, and the same phrase was repeated in 25 other languages. "Are you ready for the greatest mah jong match in history?" The speaker paused again – this time, for dramatic effect.

"With 3 trillion British Pounds on the line, our four mah jong masters will have to put their lives on the line! These masters have conquered each of their opponents, literally wiping the floor with them!"

Pictures of former matches flashed across the screen. The darkened faces of the mah jong masters, towering over their conquered enemies were shown. Some of their opponents were dead. Others seemed to suffer from some psychological disorder. Some were pale, as if their blood had been sucked out of them. Others were burned. None were in good shape.

"Aaaaaand! Without further adieu, I give you the mah jong masters of the millennia!"

Dark silhouettes appeared behind the flashing strobe lights on stage. Steam rose from the ground, probably from dried ice. The first silhouette had large, spiky hair, and a thin body. He stood with his arms crossed. A spotlight landed on him.

"I give you, YUGI MOTO!"

"I now choose as my deck master, Mah Jong Warrior!"

Cheers erupted across the world as Yugi mimicked drawing a card from a non-existent deck on his arm, and flamboyantly placing the card onto a non-existent battlefield. A wave of holographic ripples appeared on Yugi's body, as he pretended to be summoned by a non-existent card.

Yugi approached the mah jong table. "I will now use the magical ability of Mah Jong Warrior to roll these dice and determine who the temporary dealer is! Activate magic card, Dice Roll!" Yugi rolled a 10, and took a seat.

The next silhouetted figure had a pointed nose that was much too big for his head. He was of a medium build, and had spiky hair, though he didn't use quite as much hair gel as Yugi. "Next, we have AKAGI! Master of the Japanese Underworld!"

Akagi stepped forward as a spotlight was shone on him. He said nothing, but just chuckled. He rolled a 7 and took a seat.

Next, a man stood, dressed in a suit. He was also of a medium build, and had rather normal hair. A spotlight shone on him, and an evil, red glint could be seen in his eyes. Behind him, an apple floated in the air, and bites could be seen coming out of the apple, though no one stood there.

"We now have YAGAMI LIGHT!"

Light walked up to the crowd and gave a short speech about the justice he would bring to the world if he won this tournament. _Insolent fools,_ he thought. _I am God! God does not lose at mah jong!_ He stepped up to the table, and rolled a 12, then laughed maniacally on the inside. _Mwahahaha! See! _He thought to himself.

The final figure was a shorter, mildly plump man. His silhouette showed that he was wearing a strange set of armor. Steam rose from in front of him, forming wisps in front of the topknot in his hair. A spotlight was shone on him.

The man stood, nonchalant, drinking a cup of hot, steamy tea. He seemed to be thinking of poetry. "Hello!" He exclaimed. "Mah jong is like a dark tunnel. You may not always see the light at the end of the tunnel, but if you keep moving, you will come to a better place."

"I give you UNCLE IROH!"

Iroh stepped up to the mah jong table, quietly sipping his tea. "Mah jong is like the rare white dragon bush. It can make a tea so delicious, it's heartbreaking. That, or, it is like the white jade bush, which is poisonous." Iroh rolled a 4.

"And now the world shall be silent as the game begins!"


	2. Chapter 2

Seating had been determined. Yugi was East, Light was South, Akagi was West, and Iroh North. The world watched in silence as the table shuffled the tiles and built the walls. "I will now roll the dice to determine where to deal from!" Yugi announced. He rolled, and the hand began.

Yugi's tiles were as good as expected: a concealed pon of white dragons, a pair of east, 1, 2, 3, 7, 8, 9-pin, and 3 random tiles of other suits. He flipped the dora, to reveal 5-man as the dora, and dealt 3-sou. "I deal, 3-sou!" He announced.

3 go-arounds passed, and nothing eventful happened. Yugi dealt only the tiles he drew: his hand was not coming together just yet. Iroh sipped his tea, and Light leaned back in his chair, pretending he really wasn't Kira. A small, black booklet slipped out of his pocket.

Yugi stood up before his next draw. He reached for the tiles. Lightning bolts flared from the mah jong table as he drew his tile, holding the tile up over his head. "Heart of the tiles, I call on you!" he shouted. Yugi slammed the tile he drew horizontally across the top of his hand. Another 1-pin. Yugi slipped the 1-pin into his hand, and dealt the 5-man, dora.

"Mwahaha, Mwahahahah!" Came a laugh from Light. "Pon!"

Light revealed his two 5-man and took Yugi's tile. Dora 3. He dealt a 4-sou. Akagi drew his tile, and quietly discarded. Iroh did the same. Yugi drew the next tile, another 1-pin. Fire erupted around the stadium as he slammed the tile on top of his hand. He dealt the south wind.

"Pon!" came another call from Light. The tiles flew into the corner, and he discarded. Akagi drew, and discarded. Iroh drew his next tile, slid it into his hand, and tossed a 1-pin.

Lightning flashed again. Yugi did not take the tile, and instead, drew his next tile. As he touched the tile, a great wind blew through the arena. Yugi took a stance, and drew the tile forcefully. His instincts told him this was the tile he would need to turn the game around.

"Kan!" He called. "I now place two tiles face down, and reveal the white dragons!" Yugi cried, placing the two middle white dragons face down, and turning up his two white dragons. He flipped the next dora, another 4-man, indicating the 5-man. Light laughed maniacally. Dora 6.

Yugi drew his replacement tile: it was the third east wind. His hand now consisted of 4 white dragons, 3 east, 1, 1, 1, 2, 3, 7, 8, 9. "I activate my magic card, Rinshan Kaihou!" Yugi yelled. A vivid display of lilies, blossoming on a snowy cliff enveloped the mah jong table. "I summon Hon Itsu, Chanta, Tsumo, Rinshan, and 3 Yakupai!" Yugi's tiles harmoniously fell to the table, revealed. "And now, my Rinshan Kaihou card will fuse the monsters I have just summoned together into an unstoppable monster! Baiman! Obliterate!"

The others silently gave Yugi 8,000 points in sticks. "Now I'll activate the field card, Bonus Round!" Yugi declared, placing a 100 point stick on the field. The players pushed their tiles into the center of the mah jong table, and a new set of walls rose up from the table. Yugi spun the dice again, and the tiles were dealt.

"That was quite impressive," chimed Iroh.

Akagi sat silently, with a smirk on his face.

"Yes, congratulations," Light said with a kind tone. _I will crush you!_ He thought.

The round proceeded with Yugi standing. His tiles weren't coming together. "Riichi," Akagi declared, across the table. Yugi felt a dark aura about Akagi. _He is playing with the forces of darkness! He has tapped into the Shadow Realm!_ Yugi thought.

Iroh drew his tile, and carefully discarded. Yugi drew. None of his discards were safe, and Akagi snickered. "Ron," he called, before Yugi discarded. "Riichi, Ippatsu, Pinfu, Dora 1. 7,700."

Yugi thought twice before discarding. He looked at Akagi's discard pile and couldn't decide what to discard. He discarded the 5-sou.

"That's the one," Akagi said, and revealed his tiles.

"How!" Yugi exclaimed. Akagi simply smiled knowingly.

"8,000 points from you, Yugi," Akagi said. Yugi gave him the point sticks.

"My Bonus Round field card has backfired! And now, it must go to the graveyard, as Light becomes dealer!"


End file.
